


We Could Be Forever

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Modern AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s her soulmate.  She takes a deep breath and smiles because she remembers how he’d look at her in the morning when they’d wake up.  She walks up to them and is about to say something when a new memory hits her.  He won’t remember her.  Last time he had to convince her that they were meant for each other and he did a terrible job. Soulmates AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Forever

**Author's Note:**

> There is a post on tumblr going around that is soulmates prompts. This one is " We only remember each other in alternating lifetimes so every lifetime we have to find one another and convince each other that we’re soul mates but half the time I won’t believe you and half the time you’re already dating someone else." So I wrote this as opposed to working on five million other things.

It’s Katara’s first day of high school when she see him. He’s talking to her brother and laughing and _why hasn’t she seen him before_ when she feels it and remembers. That’s her soulmate. She takes a deep breath and smiles because she remembers how he’d look at her in the morning when they’d wake up. She walks up to them and is about to say something when a new memory hits her. He won’t remember her. Last time he had to convince her that they were meant for each other and he did a terrible job. He always goes a terrible job.

“Katara what did I tell you about talking to me on our first day?” Sokka whines as she walks up to them.

“That I should wait till the second day to talk to you because I am unworthy as a freshman to speak to you, a sophomore, on the first day,” she says with a roll of her eyes. “Who’s your friend?” She tries not to be obvious but, well, she can tell she’s failing as she bites her lip and actually flutters her eyes. She thinks the scar over his left eye actually makes him look handsome and she likes his gold eyes.

“This is Zuko who you also can’t talk to cause he’s a junior and you are-”

“A lowly freshman, yeah yeah,” she says with a wave of her hand. “Sokka’s never had you over before.”

“We met on WoW this summer and he’s just started here,” Sokka says before Zuko can say anything.

“Please don’t tell that story to everyone we talk to,” Zuko says with a groan.

“No worries bro, I got this covered.” Sokka loops his arm around Zuko and steers him towards the school entrance.

“I hope you come over sometime!” She calls and then immediately puts her head in her hand because that was the worse thing to say.

She spends her break and lunch researching her soulmate on Facebook (she’s lucky he has such an uncommon name...and that her brother has been posting on his wall constantly). He moved in with his uncle at the beginning of the summer. He used to have a girlfriend whom she irrationally hates but his relationship status says it’s complicated. There are very few pictures of him that he’s posted. He’s tagged in a bunch of them by the Mai that is (was?) his girlfriend. She sees he has a sister named Azula who’s presumably at his old school. But that’s all that’s there. Nothing about why he moved. 

Her friends tease her about her new obsession and she tries to brush it off as wanting to know more about the person who will be hanging out at her house now.

She spends the rest of the week trying to think of ways to convince him they’re soulmates. She already knows he’s going to balk at the suggestion but she has to try. Most of her plans are silly and impractical (really a cookie cake will not work). Maybe she’ll just try to talk to him, that seems to be the best option.

She gets her chance that weekend. Zuko is over to play video games with Sokka. However, her idiot brother abandoned his friend in favor of a call from Suki (who, Katara thinks, could do better but she’ll never say that). So she sits on the sofa next to Zuko who’s turned off the game in favor of channel flipping.

It’s a perfect coincidence that he stops on a movie where soulmates are proclaiming their love. “Do you believe in that?” She asks hopefully.

“In what? The acting? No they sound too fake.” Katara tries to not roll her eye at that.

“In soulmates,” she corrects.

He snorts. “Of course not.”

His words make her stomach turn. “What?”

“It’s all nonsense. Soulmates are a made up thing meant to sell romance novels and greeting cards.”

Before she can respond Sokka comes back. “Sorry, girls,” he says as an apology. “Katara don’t you have something you should be doing.”

“Not your laundry,” she mutters as she stands. “Bye Zuko.”

Upstairs in her room she thinks over his words. Maybe he’s right; maybe all these new memories are some elaborate fantasy she’s concocted because she’s attracted to him. There’s no proof that two lifetimes ago they met as kids and grew up knowing they’d get married. Or that four lifetimes ago they met while she was already married and had to wait till she was widowed to be together. Or that five lifetimes ago she was a man and he was a woman and nothing really changed (they’ve both been either gender, they still recognize each other).

She’ll just have to find another way, she vows. She’ll be his friend and maybe, soon, she’ll have a chance to change his mind.

~*~*~

Zuko is over every weekend. Slowly, steadily, she learns about him. He moved in with his uncle, Iroh, at the beginning of summer because his parents are going through a nasty separation (not divorce, he corrects, neither party has used that word). His sister conned her way into moving in with a friend. He has a kind of ex-girlfriend. Next month he’ll start working in his uncle’s tea shop. He calls his mom every night.

She tells him about herself: she wants to help people and volunteers any chance she gets. She likes cooking but hates that her dad assumes she will every night. She might be slightly addicted to Facebook but doesn’t think it’s that much of a problem. She still cries about her mom’s death.

It’s three months into the school year and now Zuko comes over every other weekend (he has work, which she now frequents using her allowance to buy tea and pastries just to be near him). She hopes they’re close now, almost close enough for her to bring up soulmates again. She puts on her new blue shirt (it brings out her eyes) and heads downstairs to say hi to him and maybe talk a little if Sokka is distracted.

When she enters the room she notes Sokka is not distracted and the kind of ex-girlfriend is here in the flesh.

“Oh,” she stammers, “hello.”

“Hi,” the girl drawls as she scoots closer to Zuko (Katara feels jealous rear it’s ugly head inside her).

“This is Mai,” Zuko says.

“Nice to meet you,” Katara replies.

“I’m his girlfriend,” Mai says. 

She feels her gut twist and tries to smile. “Zuko’s never mentioned you.”

Mai shrugs. “We broke up for awhile.”

She perches on the edge of the couch and pretends to watch the boys play video games. She studies Mai and wonders what that girl has that she doesn’t. She hates these thoughts but also hates the way Mai strokes Zuko’s arm. She knows he likes it, she can remember doing it herself in past lifetimes. 

After the appropriate amount of time to not seem rude she leaves. Safely in her room she tries not to cry; she wipes her eyes before tears can fall. Maybe they aren’t meant to be. Maybe, as she’s thought before, this is all hopeful fantasy (there’s a lifetime, one in the very distant past, where he was a prince and she wasn’t anything special and there’s something about elements but she’s pretty sure it’s just a half remembered dream).

Or maybe, a small voice thinks, they aren’t meant to be yet. Maybe, like fifteen lifetimes ago where it took him twenty years to convince her they should even be friends, that waiting will make what they’ll have stronger. That both of them need to grow a little more.

~*~*~

She contents herself with being his friend. She survives her freshmen year and even has a boyfriend for a few months (Haru is sweet and her first kiss but they break up soon after). Over the summer Iroh offers her a job at the tea shop. She works side by side with Zuko, finds out he plans on going home for a full week soon.

While he’s gone she goes on a date with a customer. Jet is a smooth talker and she kind of likes the bad boy image he has. She agrees to go on another date.

Jet picks her up after her shift, the first since Zuko’s been back (he’s quiet, maybe later he’ll talk about going home). She watches Zuko glare at Jet and tries not to feel giddy at the possibility he might be jealous.

“I don’t like him,” Zuko tells her the next morning while they’re opening the store.

“Who?” She asks even though she knows the answer.

“You’re new boyfriend,” he spits the word.

“It’s been two dates, we’re hardly a couple.”

“I still don’t like him.”

His whole attitude is beginning to annoy her. “And why should I care if you approve? It’s my life and I’ll date who I want!”

“I’m your friend and I can have an opinion on your boyfriend!”

“I’ve never once said anything about how bored Mai looks or how maybe you were more lively when you weren’t dating her!” The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them. He narrows his eyes at her but she doesn’t back down. She might regret this later but she keeps going. “You never seem happy around her. At least Jet makes me laugh!” 

“He’s bad news!”

“Why?”

“I’ve heard stories about him! He has a kind of gang and was almost expelled from his school-”

“Where did you hear this? You don’t have any friends besides my brother.” It’s a low blow but she doesn’t care. They glare at each before resuming their opening duties. The only time they speak during their shift is when working together requires it.

Guilt gnaws at her for a week but she won’t back down. She’s always been stubborn (even in her past lives) and he’s had to learn how to deal with it. 

Eleven days after their fight he tells her he broke up with Mai while he was home. Thirteen days after their fight she tells him she’s stopped seeing Jet because he wanted to go farther than she was comfortable with.

A month later, while they close up after the last customer has left, he tells her about his trip home. His parents are working things out. His dad is working on his temper. His sister is going to boarding school next year. His mom misses him.

“They want me to finish school back there,” he says as he mops the floor.

“Do you want to?” She asks as she wraps up the bake case.

“Not really.” She tries to ignore how good that makes her feel. “I like it here and I like the school.”

“Well good, I was kind of getting used to you.”

“So we’re friends again?”

She smirks and throws a wet rag at him. “Don’t forget to clean the table tops.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

~*~*~

She watches him date two other girls (neither last more than a month) and she dates a freshman who lasts till winter break. During that break he goes home again. She wakes up one night to her phone going off almost constantly. He’s texting her, telling her all about the fight he’s been listening to between his parents. 

Instead of writing back she calls. “Hey,” she says softly when he picks up.

“They’ve been going at it for five hours.” He sounds defeated. “Before this they actually sounded like they were getting along.”

“I’m sorry,” she says even though it’s the least helpful thing she can say.

“I’m coming home tomorrow, can I come over when I get back?”

“Sokka is on vacation with Suki’s family.”

There’s a pause. “I know. So that’s a no?”

Her heart races. “You can come over.”

Her dad is at work when he shows up. “Mom’s staying with Uncle too,” he tells her as he walks in the door.

They sit down in front of the tv and she waits for him to talk. “You know how I got this?” He points to the scar that starts at the top of his nose and runs threw his left eyebrow to his hairline. “My father lost his temper and pushed me into a bookcase for yelling back. Mom took me to get stitches after she dropped Azula at Mai’s house. After I got them out I went to live with Uncle.” She takes his hand. It’s not the first time they’ve touched but she feels a shock at the contact. “He apologized when I went to visit over the summer...things were better.”

She hugs him. His arms wrap around her and pull her closer. “If you want to talk I’m always here,” she mumbles into his neck.

“Thank you Katara,” he says into her hair.

They break apart and he reaches for the remote. He turns on the tv and flips to a marathon of some crime show. She understands this is a distraction and doesn’t press him for more. 

That might she thinks about how he opened up to her and how close they’ve become. It’s only when she’s on the edge of sleep that she remembers they’re soulmates and this shouldn’t be surprising and new.

~*~*~

They talk constantly now. She gets her phone taken away in English because she’s caught texting him. So no one is really surprised when he asks her to prom.

She uses the money she’s saved up from working in the tea shop to buy her dress. It’s blue (of course) and one of the few floor length dresses available (she’s never liked the shorter ones). It’s strapless with beading cascading from right to left down her dress. It’s worth every penny.

Ursa, whom Katara has met a few times and is as kind as Zuko says, offers to do her hair. “And I’ll pick out the corsage,” she says with a bright smile because they both know Zuko has no idea what he’s doing.

The night of the dance they pose for what have to be a thousand pictures. Ursa cries, Hakoda smiles, Iroh winks at them, and Sokka glares at Zuko and tells him ‘no funny business.’ Katara thinks that’s very hypocritical considering she knows he and Suki have been having sex any chance they get for the past five months.

He drives to the hotel where the prom is at. They get their official picture taken and sit at a table with a few acquaintances for dinner. There’s a casino set up in another room where students can win chips that can be redeemed for prizes. They play a few games before going to dance. There’s a lot of twisting and laughing at Zuko’s horrible dancing.

“I’m going to cool off,” she yells over a song.

“I’ll come with you,” he says as he takes her hand. She pulls him through the crowd and out into the hallway. She leans against the wall next to one of the potted plants. She can feel the wall behind her vibrate to the music. Zuko stands next to her and suddenly she’s hyper aware of him.

“Are you having fun?” He asks.

She smiles. “This is the most fun I’ve had in awhile.”

“Really? I thought the lunch rush on the weekends was fun for you.” She gently slaps his arm.

She looks him in the eye. “You?”

“Yeah, this is a lot better than I thought it would be.”

“What did you expect?”

“Bad food, crappy music, nothing else to do. You know, what you see in movies.”

“Movies aren’t that bad.”

“Not all of them,” he admits. She can’t stop looking at him and feels a pulse that isn’t from the music at all. She leans a little closer. “Did I tell you you look beautiful tonight?”

“No,” she breathes before he kisses her. He’s gentle and pulls away slowly.

She watches his eyes go wide. “It’s you,” he sounds astonished.

She grins. She can tell he’s remembering their lifetimes together. “It’s me.” Suddenly he’s kissing her again. Now he’s urgent and her lips will be swollen when he pulls away but she doesn’t care. His hands cup her face and her’s go to his shoulders. He’s in front of her now and she can feel the heat of his body. His hands move to her hair and when they come of for air she teases “your mom spent hours doing my hair and you just ruined it.”

It’s his turn to grin and she kind of likes the slight sheen of lipgloss she’s left on his lips. “Can’t help it,” he says before leaning in again.

They’re thoroughly exploring each other’s mouths when she hears a giggle and “get a room.” She pulls back and looks up at him. “Maybe we should stop.”

His hands, which have moved to her waist, tighten their grip. “Do we have to?” She laughs at how whiny he sounds.

“We’re kind of in public.”

He blinks. “Do you, I mean, you’re not saying you want to get a room?”

She feels her face heat up and she has to look away. “No, I’m not. I’m not, I mean, you’ve just remembered and I’m...not ready yet.”

She thinks he looks relieved. “Good.” She tries not to feel hurt at that. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” she lifts an eyebrow, “I do but I’ve just remembered stuff and,” he pauses, “you’ve known all along, haven’t you?”

“Since I first saw you,” she admits as she takes his hand and entwines their fingers. “But when I asked if you believed in soulmates you said they were nonsense.”

“I did.”

“Now?”

“Now I like the idea. I found mine.”

She rolls her eyes. “Just so we’re clear I found you.”

“You always have to be right.”

“And you always have to be annoyed about it.” 

He kisses her gently. She rubs her nose against his as he pulls away. “So, now what?” She asks. Usually once they remember each other they end up getting married shortly after (this isn’t the youngest they’ve been when they remember but that jump seems awfully quick).

“We can leave,” he offers.

“With us you dork.”

“Well you already promised to visit me next year.” He’s going to the same university his father, uncle, grandfather, and great-grandfather went to. Luckily it’s only an hour away. “And we start dating, if you’re ok with that.”

“Perfectly.” This time she leans in to kiss him. 

Later that night, as she lays awake touching her kiss swollen lips she tries to not think of their past lives. Instead she thinks about the boy her soulmate is now. She dreams of their future and tucks away old memories in favor of current ones. 

They have this lifetime to live and she’s excited to see how it turns out.


End file.
